He's Mine, Dammit!
by Night-the-Dragon
Summary: Spidey goes into his first heat while out, and Deadpool saves him before taking him back home. There, he'd trapped in Peter's room, and ends up mating and marking Peter as his, getting the hero pregnant. Much drama ensues! Alpha/Beta/Omega Universe, Spideypool, Yaoi, Lemons.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after reading some alpha/beta/omega fics, I decided to write one of my own! I know I still need to update Three Dates & A Secret, but I promise I won't let it just drop off the face of the earth! This one just keeps consuming my head is all. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

He's Mine, Dammit!

Chapter 1

X*X(Peter's POV)X*X

I groaned as the late morning sunlight shone through the gap between the curtains of my bedroom window, the stray ray of sunshine hitting me right in the eyes. I rolled over, about to try and go back to sleep, but then I heard J.A.R.V.I.S. speak.

"Peter, sir, your parents have requested that I inform you to join them when you woke. They wish to speak to you in the dining room," the computer system's voice informed me, and I sighed heavily.

"Thanks, J.A.R.V.I.S. Let them know I'll be there soon," I replied, and there was a soft beep of acknowledgment before things went quiet again. Yawning as I sat up, I raised my arms over my head and bent back a bit until my back and shoulders cracked in a couple of places. I then climbed out of bed, heading straight for the bathroom because of my full bladder. After relieving myself, I headed out of my room and to the dining room, which was mercifully on the same level as my room. I really wouldn't want to stumble into the elevator with just a t-shirt and sweat pants on every day. When I padded into the dining room, I saw my dad, Tony, at the table with a cup of black coffee in hand as he stared at his tablet, reading some article, it seemed. Before I could ask him where Pop was at, he looked up at me.

"Morning, Peter. Steve is in the kitchen, making breakfast," he greeted.

"Morning, Dad. Thanks," I smiled back, and then headed to the kitchen, where Pop was indeed making pancakes and bacon. "Morning, Pop." He turned and smiled at me before returning his attention to the pancakes.

"Morning, Peter," he said as he flipped one. "How'd you sleep?"

"Like a rock," I chuckled, and he joined in before dishing out everyone's plates. I carried mine out to the dining room and sat at the table before spreading a little butter on each one and pouring syrup over the top. "So, J.A.R.V.I.S. said you guys needed to talk to me?" I said.

"Yes," Dad nodded, and he turned off his tablet as he looked at me. "It's about your 18th birthday this Friday."

"If this is about not letting Wade come over…" I began, but Pop quickly jumped in with a pointed glare at Dad before he could open his mouth.

"No, that's not the problem. You know the recent blood panel Bruce ran on you last week?" he asked, and I nodded. "Well, it appears your heat is going to start very soon, probably on your birthday, he said." I felt the blood drain from my face at his words, and a wave of panic crashed over me.

"Y…you're k-kidding, right?" I stuttered. "But I'm not ready for this! What about suppressants?"

"It's too late for that, unfortunately. That's why we want you to stay home before it starts, and until it's over," Dad said firmly. "The last thing we want is for you to be impregnated and claimed by some random asshole alpha on the streets." I bristled at the thought of being cooped up for probably a week.

"But I feel fine right now! I was going to see Wade today, anyway!" I protested.

"You feel fine now, but what about in a few hours? None of us know how soon until your heat starts, and your birthday is tomorrow. I'm sure Wade will be fine without you for a while," Dad argued, and that set me off.

"Why do you still not trust him?! He's been so good to me, he makes me fucking happy, and he loves me! That should be all that matters!" I yelled furiously. Pop sighed, and then intervened, again, before Dad could snap back.

"Peter, you're right, that's what matters. You can go to Wade's today, but starting tomorrow, you're going to be staying here. It's for your own safety," he said. I growled irritably under my breath, and then stormed away from the table, heading straight to my room. As I got dressed and packed my stuff, I listened to my parents talk in soft voices at the table.

"He deserves to be able to go out. He has his powers, and knows that his heat will start soon. Besides, if he does go to Wade's and his heat starts, Wade is the best alpha he could ever have," Pop was saying to Dad.

"No! That psychotic mercenary would hurt him!" Dad snapped, and I bristled again with anger.

"Have faith in him, Tony. Peter's right; he's made our son incredibly happy, and they obviously love each other dearly. Wade would rather find a way to kill himself than let Peter be claimed by another alpha." Pop's words made me relax slightly.

"Steve!"

"Trust Wade and Peter to make the right decisions, Tony. And if I find out you're trying to keep them apart, then no sex for a month." I could hear the smugness in Pop's voice, and I almost imagined Dad's jaw dropping to the floor in shock.

"But Steve!" he whined.

"No buts. And especially for you if you do anything to hurt their relationship," Pop growled firmly, his tone leaving no room for discussion. I could practically sense Dad's scowl, and it made me smile smugly that I had won. Pop was right; I couldn't imagine being with anyone other than Wade, so why not stay with him if my heat starts? I started packing some clothes into my backpack, as well as the other essentials for a night at my boyfriend's place, and then slipped on my shoes. As I was tying them, Pop came into my room, clearing his throat to get my attention. "I take it you heard that?"

"Every word," I chuckled, and he laughed softly. "Did Dad's jaw hit the floor?"

"Just about. But in all seriousness, Peter, please come home before your birthday, okay? Wade can come with you, but I'm sure you don't want to become pregnant just yet, am I right?" he asked, and I shook my head. "I figured as much. Look, if you go into heat while at Wade's apartment, don't leave. I know you can defend yourself, but that's under normal circumstances. While in heat, you feel weak and helpless, and that's what those random alphas on the streets will prey upon. And if it comes down to it, I don't want you to suffer through your heat. Let Wade have and claim you as his, and then what happens after that we'll deal with as it comes along."

"So…I should come home at a decent time, huh?" I sighed.

"Being pregnant isn't all bad, Peter. After all, it's how we had you," he assured me. "And you're the greatest blessing we could have ever asked for. I know Wade is good for you, because I've seen how he treats you, despite everything he's been through. You're also good for him, as he's definitely changed since you guys met each other."

"Still obsesses over Spiderman and my ass, though," I laughed, and Pop joined in. "Thanks for convincing Dad to let me out, Pop…"

"Of course, Peter. I don't want you ever feeling like a trapped rat in a cage," he murmured, hugging me. I hugged him back, and then my phone's text tone went off. I looked at the screen, and saw it was Wade who had texted me.

"I'd better get going. He's probably freaking out because I'm not there yet," I chuckled.

"No problem. Keep us posted if anything comes up, all right?"

"I promise," I smiled, and then grabbed my backpack and phone before heading down to the garage and into my car. It wasn't anything too fancy, just a black 2015 Honda Civic LX. I didn't want to get red because of the tendency for those cars to be targeted by cops, so I chose black instead, as it was Wade's other favorite color. I started up the car, and then drove off to Wade's apartment complex, where I saw him anxiously waiting outside the building for me. He was bouncing on the balls of his feet, reminding me of an excited puppy as I pulled up, and then parallel parked before turning off the ignition and stepping out. The older man was there to meet me, and I had no time to react before he swept me up in his arms, kissing me. When we parted, I was breathless, and he was gazing into my eyes with a smug look.

"Took your breath away again, didn't I, baby boy?" he smirked.

"Duh. Now let go of me for a sec, I need to grab my bag," I snorted, rolling my eyes. He set me down and I snagged my backpack from the back seat before shutting the door and locking the car. Immediately, Wade had me swept up in his arms again, except this time I was being carried bridal-style into the apartment complex. I yelped in surprise at the suddenness, but then laughed as he dashed up the stairs to his apartment. It was a shitty place, but at least there were no roaches, ew. And there weren't any more blood stains on the walls and ceilings from him shooting himself in the head before we started dating, either. We had cleaned them up once we made it official between us, and there hadn't been any since, thankfully.

"So, what's the plan for tonight, Petey?" Wade asked as he set me down once we were inside.

"I dunno, I figured you had something planned," I shrugged.

"I might," he replied mysteriously with a smirk, and I narrowed my eyes at him. "It's not another porno, I swear!" He waved his hands rapidly in defense as he spoke.

"You better hope not. That was so damn awkward, Wade!" I whined.

"Hey, I got to give you a hand job, so it was worth it," he chuckled, but yipped when I slapped his arm, annoyed. Immediately, he pouted, and I sighed.

"Sorry, Wade, I guess I'm still just irritated with my dad," I told him, and he frowned.

"Why's that?"

"He almost didn't let me come over, but Pop convinced him otherwise," I explained.

"Yeah, that's weird," he mumbled, addressing his boxes, it seemed. "But why would your dad have a problem now?" This time it was directed at me.

"Well…I got my blood tested by Bruce last week, and apparently, my heat is supposed to start soon, probably on my birthday tomorrow," I explained quietly, toeing the carpet uncomfortably.

"Oh… Well, I'm glad they let you come over," Wade smiled, kissing me briefly before heading to the kitchen. I sensed a slight change in his demeanor, and I frowned as I followed him.

"What's wrong?" I asked.

"Nothing, Petey," he tried to assure me.

"Wade…" I started to say, but he sighed.

"I just… I don't want you to be in heat while I'm around," he muttered. At my narrowed eyes, he added, "I just don't want to claim and mark you yet…"

"I would rather be your omega than some other asshole alpha's who doesn't know me," I murmured.

"Aww, Peter, you know I would do anything to fuck you like crazy, but I just think it's too soon…" he mumbled, making me glare at him again.

"Seriously, Wade? We've been dating since I turned 16, and **now** you choose to be all hesitant?!" I growled, but he didn't say anything, instead looking away. "Fuck this, I'm going back home." I grabbed my backpack and stormed out, slamming the door behind me. I was furious and hurt beyond belief that he wasn't willing to claim and mark me as his.

As I got closer to my car, however, I decided that instead of driving home, I would change into my Spiderman costume, and swing home. I can always come back for the car after my heat ends. Besides, if I get to fight some crime on the way, it'll help blow off some steam. Quickly, I ducked into an alley and changed before swinging off, my backpack on my back. Fortunately, it was starting to become late afternoon, and soon it would be nighttime, which was when the criminals came out. So, I decided to rest on a ledge and wait until the sun set completely, and then I would start hunting them down. Finally, after four hours of waiting in darkness, I heard police sirens, and I got up to start swinging. That's when a wave of dizziness hit me, and I struggled to shoot a web at a wall to prevent myself from slamming onto the asphalt below. I barely managed it, and when I landed, I could feel myself getting much warmer. Fuck! My heat was already starting! This was **not** good! That was about the time that the overpowering scent of aggressive alphas hit me as my spidey sense tingled like crazy, and I quickly tried to get out of the alley I was in before they could catch me. Unfortunately, the dizziness was still there, and I stumbled to my knees on the ground. There was a cruel laugh from one of the alphas as he and his gang approached.

"Well, what do ya know? The amazing Spiderman is an omega!" he cackled.

"I'd just love to fuck and claim him, just so he's mine," another smirked wickedly.

"But first, let's have some fun, and then we'll fuck him," a third growled. "After all, it's his fault we're on probation and that the boss is in prison." I felt a strong kick to my ribs, and cried out in pain as I fell back on my ass. Every part of my body felt like it was on fire and overly sensitive, so I knew this wasn't going to end well for me. Even my vision was blurring from the intensity of the heat, so I had no chance to avoid the beating. They punched and kicked me repeatedly, until I screamed in agony when one of them slashed my left outer thigh. Suddenly, a dark and deadly male voice snarled out a warning to the gang.

"Leave him the fuck alone. He's mine," the familiar voice growled lowly.

"Oh yeah? Then how come he's not bearing a mark, ya freak?" the first guy sneered, but then he shrieked in pain as something was thrown at him, the sound of a blade embedding itself in flesh making itself known.

"I warned you, fuckers," the newcomer snarled, and then I heard the sound of blades being unsheathed before he began to attack the gang members. I watched from where I was curled up in a ball on the ground, unable to move, as a familiar figure slaughtered the alphas, and then sheathed his blades before turning his attention to me. As he got closer, I realized it was Wade in his Deadpool costume, only he didn't have a single gun on him, just his katanas on his back and some knives strapped to his belt.

"Wade…" I whimpered, wincing as he lightly touched the gash on my thigh. Fortunately, the bleeding had slowed. "Help me…"

"I've got you, baby boy. I'm taking you home," he murmured, and picked me up in his arms bridal-style. He then activated his teleporter, and before I could register what was going on, we were in the middle of the dining room of Stark Tower. I was home, I was safe, and I was with my boyfriend. Pop came running in from the kitchen when he heard Wade's teleporter, and his eyes widened in shock at the sight of me and the scent of my heat.

"Explain later. For now, he needs to be bandaged," he ordered Wade, and the mercenary took me to my bathroom, where he carefully set me down on the toilet lid while Pop dug out the first aid kit. As gently as he could, he cleaned up the blood and dirt from the gash, and then bandaged it up before putting me to bed. "Sleep, Peter. You'll need it," he urged, hugging me as I shivered.

"I need Wade," I whimpered.

"And he'll be back with you soon. I promise," he whispered almost silently in my ear. "I just need to talk to him." I nodded weakly, and he left with Wade, leaving me to struggle with my heat alone.

X*X(Wade's POV)X*X

As soon as Peter's door was shut, Steve rounded on me.

"What the hell happened to him?!" he demanded. It got worse when Tony emerged from their room, wondering what the commotion was all about.

"His heat hit him while he was out, and a gang of alphas decided to beat the shit out of him before they raped him," I explained, clenching my jaw tightly at the memory. "I killed them before they could rape him, though."

"Why was he out by himself?!" Tony growled.

"He got mad at me and left when I said it was too soon for me to claim and mark him," I muttered, feeling the renewed guilt hit me as I remembered the hurt and anger in his eyes.

"Wait, why would you say that?" Steve asked, waving Tony off before he could yell at me.

"Because I don't think I'm fucking good enough to have a family with Peter! I'm so fucked up, I still don't fucking get how he can even stand being around me!" I snapped in a frustrated voice. "I don't want to hurt him, but I know I'm not going to be a good father…"

"Wade Wilson, you listen to me and listen to me well. Peter loves you dearly, and he would never change anything about you," Steve told me firmly. "He's told me how much he loves you, and even then, I know there's more than what he says. That boy loves how you treat him like the most amazing treasure on earth. He has even told me that he couldn't imagine himself without you."

"He really said that?" I asked, furrowing my brows in confusion.

"Yes. How about this: at least stay until he wakes up, and then talk with him," the omega suggested, glaring harshly at Tony before he could pipe up. I sighed heavily, realizing I didn't have much of a choice. In my head, though, the boxes were cheering at the fact that we would be with Peter.

"All right, Cap, you got me," I mumbled. "I'll talk to him when he wakes up."

"Good to know. Just stay in his room with him so you can be with him," Steve said, and my eyes widened.

"Uh, I don't know if that's such a good idea, Cap…" I replied quickly as I began to mentally panic. I didn't want to be tempted too much by the torturous scent of his heat, or else I'd claim and mark him. Sitting in his room would only make it worse.

"Wade…" he growled, and I groaned.

"Fine, I'll wait in his room," I grumbled, and went into Peter's room, shutting the door quietly behind me. Didn't want him to be rudely awoken after such a horrid encounter, after all. Now to wait until he wakes…

X*X(Back With Steve & Tony…)X*X

"Are you sure things will turn out okay?" Tony frowned as they had J.A.R.V.I.S. silently lock Peter's bedroom door and block the window with the energy field so Wade couldn't get out.

"There may be some drama in the beginning, but they'll be fine. I'm certain this will turn out perfectly fine for them both in the end," Steve assured his alpha. "Besides, you and I both know Peter can't stand being without Wade, so this will help cement things between them."

"Fine…" Tony groaned, flopping back onto their bed. Steve curled up with him, humming contentedly.

"Maybe we can have some 'fun' of our own while they're busy," he smirked, and the alpha growled before quickly claiming his omega's lips in a searing kiss.

X*X(Peter's POV)X*X

I could barely sleep due to the heat surging through my body, and finally, I blinked open my eyes before noticing that I wasn't alone. There, sitting in the corner, was Wade, without his mask on. He seemed to be struggling with himself, as he had yet to notice I was awake yet.

"Wade…?" I called out softly, and his gaze quickly focused on me, his entire body appearing to tense up. "What's wrong?" I asked as I sat up, wincing slightly from the healing cut on my thigh. I could feel a wave of the heat wash over me as I moved, so I threw the blanket off of me.

"The scent of your heat is making me go fucking bat-shit crazy," he mumbled.

"Then just fuck me and mark me already," I snapped, but he froze instead of moving. "Wade… I want you. Please… Don't you want me?"

"More than anything, baby boy," he answered without hesitation. "But I want you thinking more clearly during our first time." He got up, and started to head to the door, but when he tried to open it, it didn't budge. "What the fuck?" He tried with more force, but again, the door didn't open. "Oh my fucking god, they locked me in…" he muttered, and groaned as he slammed his head on the door.

"Wade…" I whimpered as a wave of arousal hit me. "I need you…" Wade tensed, clenching his fists by his sides tightly. "Why don't you want to take me…?"

"Petey… I don't think I'd be a good father…" he finally told me, and I glared, despite the heat's arousing effects.

"Dammit, Wade, how often have I said you're perfect for me?" I growled, and he looked at me, puzzled. "That means that no matter what, you're still perfect! Even if we have a kid! You would be an amazing father!" I was suddenly caught off guard when he was on top of me, kissing me hotly. When we parted for air, he was gazing down at me, his blue eyes darkened with lust.

"You…have no idea…how much that means to me," he panted. "Are you sure about this?"

"I would never want it to be anyone else," I smiled, shifting slightly as I felt my cock start to harden.

"I'm gonna fuck you so much during this heat, baby boy," Wade smirked wickedly, and a pleasurable shiver of anticipation ran down my spine.

A/N: Well, there's the first chapter, and I'm already leaving you guys hanging, eager for more! Don't worry, I'll be working like crazy to try and keep fics updated! R&R, peeps!


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Now, on to the smut! Also, that first chapter? Cranked out in less than a day! Oh, and in case anyone hasn't figured it out, Peter's now 18 in this, while Wade is 29. Hence part of Tony's disapproval of Wade. Ya know, besides the being a crazy mercenary thing. Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

He's Mine, Dammit!

Chapter 2

X*X(Peter's POV)X*X

Wade kissed me again, hotly and passionately, pressing his chapped lips against mine hungrily as I gripped his clothed back tightly. He nipped at my bottom lip, drawing a gasp from me. He took the opportunity to quickly slide his tongue into my mouth, moaning at the taste. Our tongues fought for dominance, but considering I'm the horny omega in heat, my fight didn't last long. Suddenly, I felt Wade palm my hardening cock through my boxer briefs, making me break away from the kiss with a pleasured cry. The older man moved his lips along my jaw line, then to my neck, nipping, licking, and sucking at my pale skin. A needy whine escaped me after he had left a few hickeys, and I tugged at the material of his costume.

"Wade… I need you so much," I whimpered, and he chuckled.

"And I want you just as much, baby boy," he smirked against my neck. He then pulled away, removing his gloves, shirt, boots, pants, and boxer briefs, and then pressed himself against me again, the scarred skin of his chest rubbing against my nipples. Fortunately, he was comfortable with me seeing him completely exposed, as I had continuously reassured him since we had started dating officially that I wasn't disgusted by his scars, but rather I thought they were hot. I whined pathetically as he kissed me heatedly again, digging my short nails tightly into his upper arms, leaving small, crescent-shaped cuts in his skin. They would be gone within the hour, but I couldn't help feeling a tiny bit guilty at the quiet hiss of pain that escaped him from the sting. The feeling swiftly fled in the wave of pleasure that crashed over me as Wade ripped my boxer briefs off and began to stroke me. A loud moan tore its way from my throat, and I threw my head back, giving my boyfriend the opportunity to kiss and nip at my pulse. I shuddered heavily at the pleasurable sensations flowing through me, but then I felt the thickness of Wade's erect cock pressing against my ass, and the older man felt my shudder.

"You want me to fuck you that hard, huh baby boy?" he chuckled lowly, and I whimpered as I gave a weak nod, tightening my grip on his arms. "All right, I'm going. Turn around and get on your hands and knees, Spidey." I barely managed to register the request in my head, but once it did click, I obeyed, my arms trembling and my thigh muscles quivering as my erection dripped precum. Wade pulled away briefly, and then his large hands grasped my hips firmly before he eased his throbbing member inside of me. Thank god for omegas being able to self-lubricate, or I'd have been in **so** much pain afterwards. Soon, I felt him stop, completely buried within me to the hilt. He waited for me to adjust, leaning over my back and softly kissing the skin between my shoulder blades.

"Fucking hell, Wade, move!" I begged, making my boyfriend smirk against my skin.

"What's the magic word, Petey?" he teased, but I could feel him trembling slightly as he tried to hold back, slowly pulling out almost completely.

"Please fuck me, dammit!" I spat, becoming frustrated, but that emotion quickly vanished when Wade snapped his hips forward with a growl. I gave a loud cry, very nearly collapsing from the sudden burst of pleasure that coursed through me, but I braced myself on my forearms so I was less likely to fall over. Wade fucked me hard, fast, and deep, soon finding my prostate and striking it repeatedly as I moaned and mewled and cried out from the sharp spike in pleasure. Suddenly, I felt his lips pressing softly against the back of my neck, right before a snarl escaped him and he clamped his teeth down on the spot, drawing a small amount of blood as he marked me as his. When he pulled his mouth away after licking the blood off, his hand reached down to my dripping member as I felt myself getting closer to release, stroking me in time with his thrusts. This just made my climax leap closer, and I attempted to cry out a warning.

"Wade…! I-I'm g-gonna—AH!" I stuttered, but it ended in a piercing scream of ecstasy before I could finish speaking. I came into the sheets, hard, and Wade followed shortly after, shooting his white hot cum deep inside of me. We collapsed in a sweaty, sticky mess onto my bed, Wade nearly putting his full weight on me, but he managed not to. He pulled out of me, causing a slight shiver to run through my body. I felt spent for the time being, but I knew that the heat was still there. I could feel it, which meant another thorough fucking from Wade would be in order later.

"That…was so fucking…hot and sexy…baby boy," Wade panted as he slowly rolled us over so he could spoon me. He gently kissed his mark on my neck, causing a tired smile to curve my lips despite the slight soreness of it.

"Love you…Wade," I mumbled sleepily.

"Love ya, too, Petey," he chuckled, holding me closer as I drifted off to sleep.

X*X*X*X*X*X*X

After three days of getting completely, utterly, and thoroughly fucked up the ass so many times I lost count, the last time being probably the best since Wade made sweet, gentle love to me, my heat ended. Despite the exhaustion and soreness in my ass and thighs that came with it, I was happy. Wade had marked me as his, and I was more than happy to have him as my alpha. Now we had to finally shower and get dressed before heading out to see my parents.

"Wanna have shower sex?" Wade asked eagerly, bouncing in place as I turned on the taps and started the shower. I rolled my eyes, but chuckled nonetheless.

"As much as I'd love to do that again, we can't. I'm starting to feel the soreness now, and besides, my parents are probably waiting for us to finally come out," I smiled up at him, amused.

"Awwww… You've got a point, but this still fucking sucks ass," he pouted.

"Hey, you did that to me, too, so don't start," I chided, blushing as I remembered when he rimmed me after the fourth time. God, it felt so weird, but so damn good at the same time.

"Ah, so Spidey likes getting a rim job, eh?" he smirked when he saw my blush. "Gonna have to keep that in mind for future reference."

"Hush," I muttered, stepping into the spray of wonderfully soothing warm water. Wade was quick to join me, but before I could grab the body wash so I could clean myself, he snagged it, as well as the washcloth, and then lathered it up. I took the hint, and let him wash me, gently scrubbing away the dried cum on my stomach, chest, and thighs and even washing my back, where there was dried sweat from our 'activities'. As he washed the rest of me, I thought back to his reluctance to claim me at the beginning of my heat.

I understood he didn't think he would make a good father, considering he'd lost his first child, Ellie, to some assholes who wanted revenge on him for a job he'd had on them. But this would be different, considering I'm not exactly a normal omega. I knew he was terrified of losing me to someone who had it out for him, but he'd put his mercenary days behind him a year and a half ago, six months after we started dating officially. Now he only fought to help others, not to kill. Unless it was like the case where those alphas almost raped me, then of course he'd kill to protect me. But that was the first time he had killed anyone in over a year, which was impressive, all things considered. And even though I'm more than likely pregnant with his child, I knew nothing would stop him to keep me and our baby safe, no matter what.

"Whatcha thinking about?" Wade's voice asked, snapping me out of my thoughts as he had me rinse off.

"Nothing major," I fibbed after the soap was gone from my face. Of course this would be something major, but we had to find out if I was pregnant for certain first, and that would take about a week for the tests to find anything. Wade watched me, his blue eyes almost piercing through me, and then he finally spoke.

"Are you thinking about the possibility of being pregnant?" he questioned, and I sighed. Despite the goofy attitude most of the time, he could be incredibly perceptive when he chose to.

"Yeah," I murmured.

"Baby boy, I'll always stay with you, even if you are pregnant, I promise," Wade whispered, holding me close. I wrapped my arms around his waist and buried my face against his chest, trying to resist the urge to cry at the words.

"Thank you," I mumbled, the words muffled by his chest.

"Of course, Petey. I love you too much to ever let go," he chuckled. "Looks like you're stuck with me forever."

"That's not a bad thing, Wade," I laughed lightly, looking up at him. "Now come on, you need to wash up, too. Then you can wear some of the clothes you left the last time you were here. I washed them for you after you'd left."

"Good to know I don't have to walk around your dads naked," he snorted, making me laugh again. As he washed himself down, I shampooed my hair, and then we hurried to rinse and dry off as the mouthwatering aroma of enchiladas drifted into the bathroom. I pulled out a pair of Wade's black sweatpants, his favorite Spiderman boxers, and one of his red and black hoodies he'd let me borrow, and tossed them to him. As for me, I got dressed in a pair of blue boxer briefs, a pair of navy blue sweatpants, and a blood red t-shirt. I sighed as I looked at my bed, knowing I would have to change the sheets before we went back to sleep. Dad might make me burn them after this, or at least disinfect them so they're clean enough…

"Ready?" I asked Wade once I was dressed. I had my hand on the door, ready to open it. Fortunately, it seemed Dad or Pop had unlocked the door while we were at it, as I remembered hearing the faint click from it during the second day before falling asleep. Funny the things you remember sometimes.

"Yeah," Wade nodded, kissing the top of my head gently before I opened the door. We stepped out, and I looked around, my stomach snarling at the intoxicating aroma of a good, homemade meal.

"There he is," Dad's voice chuckled, and I looked to see him setting the table with four plates. He had a relieved look on his face, as though he had been scared to see the state I would be in when I came out. "Feel better?" he inquired as I led Wade over.

"Yeah, now that I'm not in heat anymore," I replied, rolling my eyes, but smiling anyway.

"We'll have Bruce check things out later, but for now, I'm sure you're both starving," Pop said as he joined us, placing a large pan full of steaming hot shredded beef enchiladas on the table.

"Holy shit, those smell fucking amazing," Wade groaned, practically drooling.

"Glad to know you approve of this Mexican dish. After all, I wasn't even going to dare make tacos or chimichangas," Pop chuckled. "Go ahead and help yourselves, boys. I'll bring out the rice and beans. Tony, can you get them something to drink?"

"Sure," Dad nodded, and looked at us expectantly.

"I'll just have milk, Dad, thanks," I said.

"Same," Wade added, and I sighed internally out of relief. I was really hoping he wouldn't drink tonight, and he followed through with my unvoiced request. He knew I didn't like when he drank, since it made his kisses taste weird to me. Dad nodded again, and he headed to the kitchen, following Pop out shortly after he re-emerged with the two bowls of Spanish rice and refried beans. Wade and I dished ourselves two enchiladas each, as well as decent-sized scoops of rice and beans. I took a bite, giving an almost erotic moan at the taste. I hadn't eaten in four days, so I was famished.

"This is delicious, Pop! How do you manage to make them so well?" I asked with a grin after I'd swallowed. Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Wade shifting his legs a little out of discomfort.

"It's just a recipe I discovered through some experimenting and online research," he shrugged. "I use the pressure cooker to make the beef tender enough to fall apart, along with some seasonings, and then the rest is simple enough from there."

"Still amazing," I mumbled around a mouthful of enchilada. Wade nodded his fervent agreement as he shoved another forkful into his mouth. I was surprised he was being so quiet, considering he never shuts up around my dads, just to try and mess with Dad, so I looked at him, concerned. "You okay?" I questioned softly, placing a hand on his knee. He jolted, biting his lip harshly as though he had to stifle a sound or something, and I immediately understood. He had gotten hard from the sound of me moaning from the enchilada's taste. Oh boy, not sure how to get around this one… Fortunately, Dad seemed to catch on when he saw Wade's reaction to me touching his knee, and he spoke up.

"Steve, how about we let these two be for a bit, and we'll eat in the living room," he suggested, winking at Pop to give him the hint. Well, he seemed to be merciful enough to Wade this time, thank god. Pop nodded, understanding what was going on, and the two grabbed their plates and headed to the living room, where they wouldn't see or hear us since the TV was on. Sighing, I looked at my mate, and he was blushing heavily, appearing thoroughly embarrassed.

"It's okay, Wade. They understand," I murmured.

"Still embarrassing as shit," he groaned, smacking his forehead against the table. I sighed again, but decided to help him out. Slowly, I ran my hand up from his knee along his thigh, reaching his waist. As I started to move to the hem of his sweatpants, though, he grabbed my hand. "What are you doing?"

"Trying to help," I mumbled, blushing now. I hadn't given him a hand job since the porno movie incident at his apartment, where he actually guided me a bit since I was being a shy little shit, and that was four months ago, so now I felt awkward.

"You wanna help, huh?" he purred, releasing my hand with a smirk. "Then go ahead, Petey-pie." I glared at him, blushing heavily at the nickname. That one was the most embarrassing of all the things he called me.

"Maybe I shouldn't," I huffed, removing my hand.

"Oh come on! Don't get my hopes up like that, Petey!" Wade whined pathetically with a pout. He stared at me, merciless with his puppy-dog eyes, and I groaned.

"Fine, you win! I hate when you call me that, though, you know that!" I pouted. He snuck in a kiss to my lips, laughing when I blinked at him, surprised.

"I know, I'll try to refrain, but no promises," he chuckled. I rolled my eyes in response.

"Of course. Think you can hold out until the bedroom?" I asked softly.

"Maybe, if we eat fast enough. Then again, your sexiness always makes me hard," he shrugged, waggling his eyebrows at me. I blushed again, making a point to ignore him while I ate until we got back to my room. We ate the rest of our dinner quickly, and then I poked my head into the living room to say goodnight to my dads, and noticed they weren't there. Then I noticed their shut bedroom door and heard quiet moans from said room, and I immediately darted back to my room, where Wade was waiting for me as I slammed my door shut. He quirked a brow at me, and I shook my head quickly.

"Oh my god, they're having sex," I groaned.

"How do you know?" Wade asked.

"They're not in the living room, and their bedroom door is shut. Not only that, but I can hear them moaning!" I complained. The alpha chuckled as he hugged me, the sound vibrating in his chest as I rested my ear against him, listening to his heart.

"Then let's give them a run for their fucking money, eh?" he smirked.

"I don't know if that's such a good idea…" I muttered. "I'd rather not compete with Pop as to who screams louder during an orgasm."

"No competition there. You win, hands down," Wade stated seriously. "But you're right, and besides, I'm sure you're still sore from your heat, huh?"

"A little, but my healing factor will help," I shrugged.

"Yours ain't like mine, baby boy. We'll give it some time so that hot ass of yours can recover," he smiled reassuringly.

"How did I ever manage to find someone as good as you?" I murmured, looking up at him.

"I could ask the same thing," he chuckled. "Now come on, let's get to bed and cuddle."

"Did you already change the sheets?" I asked, looking at my neatly-made bed.

"Yup. I know you're not to keen on sleeping in dirty sheets, and after the sex marathon we had over the past three days, I wouldn't want to sleep in those, either," he replied, wrinkling his nose a bit at the thought of sleeping in sweaty, cum-covered sheets after we'd already showered. I smiled up at him, kissing him briefly before tugging him over to the bed and pulling him down with me. Wade slipped off his hoodie and sweatpants, leaving him in the Spidey boxers from before, and making me laugh. We then curled up together under the comforter, Wade on his back with his arm wrapped around my shoulders, and me lying on my side with my head resting on his chest so I could listen to the soothing sound of his heartbeat.

"Goodnight Wade, I love you," I whispered, closing my eyes.

"G'night, baby boy. I love you, too," he said softly, kissing the top of my head. Soon, I fell asleep to the soothing sound of his heart beneath my ear.

A/N: Geez, sorry this one took longer to crank out, you guys! Also, PLEASE message me if you have any questions if any of this seems confusing. I tried to cover what I could in the chapter itself without it seeming too out of place. Now to work on the update for Three Dates & A Secret! R&R, peeps!


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: And now to continue! Enjoy~

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story idea.

He's Mine, Dammit!

Chapter 3

X*X(Peter's POV)X*X

It had been a week since my heat ended, and Wade and I were down in Bruce's lab. I had gotten my blood drawn and given urine for a pregnancy test as well as nutrient levels, just in case I was, and now we were just waiting for the results. Wade held my hand in a firm grip, despite the fact that his knee was bouncing in place from his own nerves. Finally, Bruce came into the room, a sheet of paper in hand. We both sat up, and I felt a wave of nervousness wash over me. Despite the fact that I knew this would happen, I was still scared. Pop had made me feel better about it before the heat, but now, I was getting scared again.

"All right, Peter, I won't keep you waiting. You are pregnant," Bruce told me. Even though I'd been expecting it, I felt the blood drain from my face at the news. My gaze lowered to the floor, the fear setting in. "Everything will be okay, Peter. Do you want me to tell Steve and Tony? Or would you rather tell them?"

"Go ahead and tell them…" I mumbled, leaning on Wade. The alpha wrapped his arm around me in response, kissing the top of my head. Bruce nodded and left, but not before leaving some prenatal vitamins for me. Wade quietly scooped me up into his arms, and carried me to my room, where he placed me on my bed and sat with me. "What are we gonna do, Wade…?"

"Well, to start, I'm definitely not leaving you, in case you were thinking that," my mate assured me. I curled into his side, grateful for the comfort he provided as he held me close.

"I would certainly hope not," I murmured, sighing happily as he rubbed my back soothingly. There was a knock on the door, and then Pop came in.

"Wade, do you mind heading out to the living room to talk to Tony? I need to talk to Peter," he said.

"Sure, Cap," the alpha nodded, and kissed my forehead softly before getting up and leaving. Pop took his place on my bed after the door closed, and I whimpered when he wrapped an arm around my shoulders in a comforting manner.

"I don't know if I can do this, Pop," I whispered, tears forming in my eyes. "I'm scared…"

"Peter, I know how you feel, to be honest," Pop admitted. "When I got pregnant with you, I was scared as well. Terrified, even. I didn't think I was ready to have a baby, let alone properly care for one. But once I saw the first ultrasound, and each time I felt you kick and move, I fell in love. I became determined to love and care for you as best as I could, and I think Tony and I did a good job. Granted, we didn't anticipate you becoming Spiderman three years ago, but other than the danger that you experience while fighting crime, we did well. You've got a good head on your shoulders, and a big heart." I sniffled, emotion welling up inside of me at Pop's words.

"You really think I'll be a good dad?" I asked quietly, looking up at him.

"Of course. And once you feel your baby kicking, it'll just make everything more real," he smiled. "But don't worry, everything will be fine."

"Thanks, Pop," I told him softly, giving him a small smile.

"Anytime, Peter," he chuckled, hugging me.

X*X(Meanwhile, With Wade & Tony…)X*X

"Sup, tin man?" Wade asked as he sat down across from Tony in the living room. The older alpha rolled his eyes at the name before addressing him.

"How do you feel about Peter being pregnant?" he asked the former mercenary, getting straight to the point.

"I'm not leaving him, even though I won't be a good father," Wade answered quietly, lowering his gaze.

"You'll be a great father, Wade. Steve and I know about Ellie, and that was a situation that was out of your control. That won't happen with Peter," Tony assured him, making the younger alpha stare at him, wide-eyed with surprise from Tony's kindness. "He's got you to protect him, and he's got us. None of us will let anything bad happen to him, especially you since you marked him. You've got my permission to kill anyone who tries to hurt him." If Wade's eyes could get any bigger, they'd be the size of dinner plates.

"Thanks, Tony," he finally murmured gratefully. "I'll take amazing care of him."

"I know you will," the older alpha nodded, a slight smile on his face. That's when Steve came out, and motioned for Wade to go into Peter's room. The former mercenary cast the omega a worried glance as he stood, but when Steve smiled at him, Wade relaxed before heading into Peter's bedroom.

X*X(Peter's POV)X*X

When Wade came back into my room, I was lying on my bed, waiting for him. My alpha sat down before kicking off his shoes and lying down behind me, wrapping his arm loosely around my flat stomach.

"What did you and Steve talk about?" he asked after kissing his mark on my neck.

"He made me feel a lot better about having our baby," I murmured, shifting closer to him in his hold.

"Good," he rumbled, the sound vibrating in his chest against my back.

"What did Dad talk to you about?" I inquired, turning my head to look back at him.

"…He reassured me that what happened with Ellie won't happen with you and our baby," he answered after few seconds. I smiled, thankful to Dad for talking to Wade.

"I'm glad," I whispered, taking his hand that was on my stomach and holding it. "We'll get through this, together."

"Of course, baby boy," he chuckled softly. His phone chirped, and he sighed as he pulled it out of his pocket. I waited for him to finish reading the text, and then he groaned loudly, slamming his head against the wall in frustration.

"Wade? What's wrong?" I asked.

"It's Logan, he needs to see me," he grumbled. "But I don't want to leave you…"

"I'll be okay. Just try and hurry back," I assured him.

"That's the thing with Wolvie, he usually needs my help with something big if he needs to see me," Wade explained. "Knowing him, I'll probably be gone for a while."

"How long?" I frowned.

"A week at most," he muttered, starting to sit up. "But I'll do my damnedest to make it quick. I'll call you as often as I can, okay?"

"Okay…" I sighed, biting my lip worriedly. Even though I knew he couldn't die, I still worried about him when he got called upon for these kinds of jobs. Especially when he got hurt badly enough for a normal person to die.

"Petey…" he whispered, carefully climbing over me so he was looking at my face. "I love you so much, so I'll do whatever it takes to come back ASAP. Please, whatever you do, be careful if you go out. I'll be back within a week, but if that changes, I'll call and let you know." I nodded, and he kissed me lovingly before pulling away and changing into his suit. "I'll hurry back to you, baby boy."

"Please do," I pleaded softly. His phone started ringing, and he growled lowly before answering it.

"I'm going, Wolvie, you fucker," he snapped before hanging up. "Shit, he's impatient. I'd better get going…" He kissed me again before pulling out his teleporter. "Love you, Petey." Then he activated it, and he was gone.

"I love you, too, Wade," I whispered into the quiet room. Sighing heavily, I decided to try and sleep, hoping that he'd back soon.

X*X(7 Weeks Later)X*X

Wade still wasn't back, and I was worried sick for him, literally. I was experiencing the morning sickness by now, and it wasn't helping my state of mind. I was terrified that he'd been captured and forced into another Weapon X Program. Currently, I was curled up in a ball on my bed, despite the slight swelling of my stomach, and I was crying. I didn't want him to be gone in the first place, so this made it so much more difficult. He hadn't even called me once. Suddenly, my phone started to ring, the signature tone for the facetime app chiming. I saw the caller ID, and immediately answered it.

"Wade!" I whimpered as soon as his face was showing. Fresh tears formed in my eyes at the sight of him, this time out of relief. Even though he was wearing his mask, I could see the small bullet holes in the material.

"I'm so sorry, Petey, I really am!" he apologized as soon as he saw I was crying. "Stupid fucking Wolvie wouldn't let me call you because of some bullshit about tracking on phones…"

"You know damn well we couldn't give our position away like that, dumbass," Logan snorted in the background.

"Oh shut the fuck up, you shit-tard!" he yelled at him, irritated. Returning his attention to me, he added, "I'll be back soon, I just need to stop by my apartment to clean up and such, and then I'll head to the tower."

"I'll meet you at your apartment," I told him firmly. "How long until you're back?"

"I should be back within an hour. You still have my spare key in case you beat me there?" he asked, and I nodded. "Good. Head out now, and I'll see you soon, baby boy."

"Okay. I love you," I murmured, giving him a small smile.

"Love you, too, sweetums," he chuckled, and then we ended the call. I hurried to climb out of bed, and quickly got dressed in a pair of loose sweatpants and a large hoodie, and then slipped on my shoes. Once I grabbed my phone and key ring, I began to head to the elevator, but Pop noticed me leaving while watching TV.

"Where are you going?" he asked.

"Wade's almost home, so I'm going to meet him at his apartment," I answered, unable to keep the excitement from my voice.

"It's about damn time," Dad grumbled from where he sat in the living room, reading an article on his tablet again. Pop swatted the back of his head lightly, making his alpha whine.

"Just be careful, okay?" Pop said, and I nodded.

"I will," I smiled, and headed down to the garage. It was currently 5:15 in the afternoon, so I had probably less than 45 minutes until my alpha would be home. Instead of driving, I decided to walk so I would hopefully meet him there when he got back. I had a small, goofy smile on my face as I walked, just eager as hell to see Wade again after seven weeks of his absence. As I got close to the complex, however, my Spidey-sense started tingling like crazy, and I looked around warily, listening for any danger. Suddenly, the stench of unfamiliar alphas hit me like a brick wall, and I heard heavy footsteps approaching.

"Hehe, look what we have here, boys," one of the alphas smirked evilly as he and three others approached. "A lone omega, and a pregnant one at that."

"Where's your alpha, slut?" a second one taunted, grabbing my upper arm tight.

"Probably off fucking another omega," the third cackled.

"Wait, morons, he's marked, so that's unlikely," the last one pointed out.

"So what? Either way, we get to mark him now," the leader growled.

"Let's take care of the spawn while we're at it," the second suggested, and I instantly began to panic, my free hand quickly curling around my stomach protectively. One of the alphas kicked my legs out from under me, knocking me to the ground as the one holding me let go so I dropped. I hit the asphalt with a cry of pain, and then instinctively curled up into a ball to protect the life inside of me as they began to kick me. I screamed each time they landed a kick, hoping beyond hope that my baby and I would survive this.

"Take it like a man, you bitch!" one of them barked, but then his voice was cut off with a sickening gurgling sound following the faint sound of skin being sliced.

"What the fuck?!" another shrieked in a panic.

"Leave my mate alone, you sick motherfuckers!" Wade's voice suddenly snarled viciously, and then I heard him slice another one of the alphas open with his katanas. The other two began to panic, based off of their scents, but Wade didn't let them live. I raised my head just in time to see him slice their heads off.

"…Wade?" I whimpered, wincing at the pain I felt along my ribs as I spoke.

"I'm here, Petey, I'm right here," he murmured, calming me despite the pain. He carefully picked me up, apologizing softly when I gave a small sob from the pain, and then activated his teleporter, bringing us back to Stark Tower's living room. I heard my dads' bedroom door open when they heard the noise, and then Pop cried out in alarm as he ran over. I barely managed to watch as Dad held Pop tightly, trying to keep him from accidentally injuring me further.

"Take him to Bruce's lab, now," Dad ordered. I felt Wade nod once, and then he teleported us to Bruce's lab.

"Bruce! Peter's hurt!" my alpha called out in a panicked voice, and immediately, the beta emerged from his room.

"Bring him in, and we'll get him bandaged up," he told Wade. My mate complied, and he carefully set me down on the medical table in there. I whimpered and clung to the material of his costume when he started to pull away, not wanting him to leave me again.

"Shhshhshh," he soothed, a comforting rumble vibrating in his chest as he held me hand in a firm grip. It was a typical sound alphas make when comforting their omegas, but it definitely helped. "I'm not going anywhere, baby boy. I just need to give Bruce room to treat your injuries."

"He's right, Peter," Bruce agreed, joining us with a box of medical supplies. He gently applied some pain-relieving cream on my bruises from the kicks, and then wheeled over an ultrasound machine. "I'm going to check on the baby, okay?" I nodded weakly, and tightened my grip on Wade's hand when Bruce squeezed some of the cold gel on my stomach after I pulled my hoodie up, hissing softly at the sudden cold feeling. Finally, he pressed the wand to my stomach, turned on the machine, and the whooshing sound filled the room. Then the image of the baby came up on the screen, and I felt tears come to my eyes.

"Is…is the baby okay?" I whispered, finally managing to speak for the first time since Wade saved me.

"Yes, it's fine. Perfectly healthy, and growing normally," the beta assured me, smiling. Then his smile faded as he asked, "What happened?"

"I…" I swallowed hard, and then managed to answer. "I was walking to meet Wade at his apartment, and this gang of alphas…they grabbed me and starting to kick me after knocking me down…b-but I curled up, trying t-to protect the baby…"

"I felt something was wrong, so I looked for him, and then I saw those fuckers kicking him, so I killed them," Wade growled, his voice fiercely protective.

"I'll report this to Steve and Tony. I'm sure neither of you want to think about this further," Bruce said, and I nodded tiredly, just wanting to sleep with my mate beside me. "He looks about ready to pass out. Better take him to bed to get some sleep, Wade."

"Will do. Thanks, Bruce," my alpha nodded, and he carefully picked me up, bridal-style, before activating his teleporter and returning to the living room. Dad and Pop were there waiting for us, Dad trying to comfort Pop as he sat there anxiously. I could smell Pop's distressed scent coming off him in waves, but it seemed to diminish somewhat when he saw us.

"Is he okay?" he asked Wade worriedly.

"I'm fine, Pop," I whispered, giving him a tired smile. "The baby is fine, too."

"Oh thank god…" he sighed, relieved. "Well, get some sleep, Peter. You look exhausted."

"Can we talk to Wade for a bit? He can join you when we're done," Dad questioned, and I nodded after a couple seconds of hesitation. Wade seemed curious, but he kissed my forehead softly as he carried me to my room. He gently placed me on my bed, tucking me in before kissing me again through his mask.

"I'll be right back, Petey," he promised, and I nodded, closing my eyes tiredly as he left.

X*X(Wade's POV)X*X

I quietly stepped out of Peter's room, shutting the door softly behind me before turning to face Peter's dads, thinking they were furious with me.

"Thank you," Steve said gratefully, smiling at me. "You saved him again, when we couldn't be there."

"I thought you would be mad that he was hurt coming to see me," I admitted, lowering my gaze.

"Of course not. We're only mad that those alphas hurt him," Tony replied. "Did you kill them?"

"Fuck yeah. They didn't deserve to live," I growled.

"Good to know. The reason we wanted to talk to you, Wade, was we wanted to have you move in here with Peter, and live here," Steve told me. "It's too dangerous for him to go to your apartment anymore, and we know it would be better for you and Peter if you live here, especially once the baby is born."

"Fine by me. I want to keep him safe, both of them," I murmured, glancing back at Peter's bedroom door briefly.

"Sounds good. Do you want to get your things later?" Tony asked.

"Yeah, later. I need to be with him for now," I nodded, and the pair understood. Steve gently pushed me towards the door, and I went back into Peter's room, kicking off my boots before changing into some of the extra clothes my omega kept for me. Once in a set of more comfortable clothes and my mask was off, I carefully slid into Peter's bed behind him, spooning him. He shifted slightly in his sleep, mumbling my name as I wrapped an arm around him, placing it on his slightly swollen abdomen. "I'm here, baby boy," I whispered, and he curled closer to me, his scent so calm and relaxed now compared to when I'd found him by my apartment building. When I had found him, his scent was so terrified and distressed that that was what made me snap. Those low-lives deserved to die more painfully than they did, but I needed to protect and take care of my omega. Thank fucking god for Cap and Tony, or else I'd go mad with worry…

"…Wade…?" Peter's sleepy voice murmured, placing his hand over mine on his stomach. "What's wrong?"

"Just thinking, Petey," I assured him, burying my nose into his hair and inhaling his warm, soothing scent deeply.

"You smelled angry," he said quietly. "Were you thinking about earlier?"

"…Yeah, I was," I admitted. "I was also thinking about what your dads told me."

"What did they tell you?" he asked nervously, turning in my grip to face me.

"They offered for me to come live here with you, permanently, and I accepted," I told him, and his face lit up, despite his tiredness.

"You have no idea how happy I am that you'll be living with me now," he whispered, pressing closer and kissing me happily, his omega purr sounding in his chest. "Besides, you won't be living in a dump anymore," he laughed lightly.

"You think it was a dump?" I gasped dramatically. "It was a trap for intruders!"

"Yeah, for them to trip over the crap on the floor and bash their skulls in," he teased. I had to admit he was right about that. I had a lot of shit on the floor of my apartment. It was a wonder how I didn't hurt myself from time to time, even with my healing factor.

"Someone's feeling better," I smiled, nuzzling his neck.

"Yeah, the bruises feel less painful than they did earlier," he said softly. "I bet they'll be gone by tomorrow."

"Good," I rumbled, kissing my mark on his neck gently. "Get some more sleep, baby boy. You need it. I'll be here when you wake up."

"Okay," he breathed, the tickle of his breath ghosting against my ear. "I love you, Wade."

"Love you, too, sweetums," I chuckled, and we wrapped our arms around each other before falling asleep, content.

A/N: GEEZ! That took me longer than I wanted to crank it out! Doesn't help that I'm fighting a head cold, I guess… Anyhoo, I'm gonna start on another Spideypool fic, and it'll be one with a theme I've yet to see on the net anywhere, so that'll be a first! Keep an eye out for it, my loyal readers! R&R, peeps!


End file.
